


Caffeine Intervention

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [41]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Excessive Coffee Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin decides it's time to stage an important intervention for her girlfriend (and she's surprisingly persuasive).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "I’m worried about your coffee dependency"

“It’s really not a big deal.”

“Iris,” Caitlin says, taking her girlfriend’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Interventions are never easy. “Yesterday you said you’d make coffee for the both of us and you drank the entire pot yourself before I got out of the shower. And then you got a cup at Jitters later–and don’t even try to deny it, Linda told me. I think you might need to consider…cutting back.”

Iris glares at her from across their kitchen table, tugging her hand back and crossing her arms across her chest with a huff. “That traitor,” she mutters to herself, no doubt referring to Linda. “Look, it’s not a big deal. It’s just caffeine. I need it.”

“You don’t need that _much_ ,” Caitlin says with a frown, leaning over to poke Iris’s arm. “Come on, just try to cut back? Just a little?”

“Maybe,” Iris huffs, narrowing her eyes at Caitlin, trying and failing to hold her ground under those big brown eyes she loves so much. Un _fair._

“Like, come on, you don’t need any this morning. It’s our day off. We should still be in bed right now.” Caitlin pouts at her, hair still all over the place, PJs rumpled and looking frazzled from waking up so abruptly, having intercepted Iris on her way to the kitchen. “Come on. Come back to bed? I’ll make it worth your while.”

That, at least, catches Iris’s attention. There are few things in life better than coffee, but cuddling up with her girlfriend for a day off in bed is just….hmm. “Fine,” Iris glares at Caitlin, but there’s no real heat behind it. “You’ve convinced me. But you’re carrying me there, you know.”

“Fine, your highness,” Caitlin sighs, accepting Iris’s outstretched hand and pulling her to her feet. She can’t help the smile that lights up her face, though, and Iris clearly can’t either. “Let’s go. I got you.”


End file.
